The overall goal of the proposed project is to better understand the pain and psychosocial factors that may be associated with status as a patient or non-patient among persons with fibromyalgia (FM). To accomplish this goal, the proposed project will use longitudinal as well as cross-sectional comparisons of pain perception and psychosocial variables among three subject groups. These three groups are: a) patients drawn from the UAB Rheumatology Clinic who have sought medical treatment for FM; b) age-, education-, and gender-matched persons sampled from the Birmingham community who meet the criteria for FM but who have not sought medical care for their symmptoms (i.e., FM non- patients); and c) age-, education-, and gender-matched healthy controls sampled from the Birmingham community.